


the imperfect end

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Children, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, One-Shot, Post-Defeat of Zarkon, Shallura Week 2017, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: There’s no easy way to say it. //“Please... let me do this.”





	the imperfect end

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Ok, all finished with these prompts! It was an awesome week, and I hope those of you who have been reading this series (or even just one!) have enjoyed them. I know I had a lot of fun writing them! :)
> 
> -.-
> 
> **[shallura week (2017) // day 7](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20week%202017)** · legacy / revelations
> 
> -.-

High above, young boy leans over the edge of a balcony overlooking a beautiful land. Two suns set in the distance, painting the sky in hues of red and gold as a warm wind blows from the west. Inside the castle, the boy can hear the call of the servants as they search the wing for him. But they’d never find him here, not in these rooms so rarely used….

Suddenly, a spark of blue flourishes above the land, and something appears in the space where there was once nothing. The boy sets himself straight, stretching himself as high as he can to get a better look at what was approaching. After a few moments, he recognizes it, and runs out the room in a blur, nearly knocking down the servant who was searching in the hall. They call after him _(Prince Alfor!)_ but he’s too focused to care.

He wants to be the first one to meet _him_.

“Mother!” he shouts through the castle. “The Black Lion is here!”

.

.

.

Descending from the Lion, Shiro looks across the field to where the castleship stood. It hadn’t been long since it was placed on this planet, but he could tell the land welcomed it, as rocks and trees had risen up to secure it in place. He smiles, looking up at his Lion as he puts a hand upon its leg.

“Thanks for getting us here in one piece, girl.”

_“_ — _iro!”_

The Paladin turns to see a boy running at him, short white hair tossing in the wind. A few feet behind him ran a servant, one who was clearly out of breath, struggling to catch up.

“( _Huff_ …) ( _huff_ …) Prince Alfor!” they shout. “Wait! ( _huff_ …) I said _wait!_ ”

The strict tone of their voice reaches the boy’s pointed ears with surprise, and he stops a little ways ahead of Shiro, hands fumbling behind his back. He rocks on his feet as the servant catches up, straightening their clothes from the sudden run.

“( _Huff_ …) This is not ( _huff_ …) how a prince should behave,” they say. “ _Especially_ to a Paladin of Voltron.”

“But Lance and Keith didn’t have a problem with it!” Alfor shouts. 

Shiro smiles, walking up to the boy. Kneeling in front of him, Shiro removes his helmet, and holds it out to him.

“Can you keep an eye on this while I’m here?” he asks. The boy stares at it for a moment, then nods confidently. He takes it from Shiro with a bright smile, holding it up to the low hanging suns. Shiro reaches out, ruffling his hair—

“Shiro.”

He looks up to see Allura, as beautiful as ever – her appearance unchanged from the day they first met. He, on the other hand, had changed. He now had a full beard on his face and greys building by his temples. Slight wrinkles traced under his eyes from too many sleepless nights, staring at the stars.

_Away from here…_

He takes in a quick breath, bowing to her.

“My Queen.”

She smiles, hands folded in front as she steps closer to him.

“Must you do that _every_ time?”

He stands tall, smiling back as she leans in to study his face.

“Your hair’s getting grey…” she notes. “How many Earth years has it been?”

“About five, I think,” he replies. “But you don’t look it.”

Her smile deepens.

“You do.”

“ _Ah!_ Paladin Shiro!” a voice calls. “How fairs the universe?”

A well-dressed man walks up to them, placing an arm at Allura’s shoulder.

“King Farlo,” Shiro says, taking another bow. “Everything seems to be in order, from what I can tell.”

The King grins.

“Excellent news!” he says, snapping his finger. “Well, as always, it’s good to see you again. Though I’m afraid you just missed the Red and Blue Paladins by about a month. You weren’t planning a gathering, were you?”

“No,” Shiro replies. “Just passing through.”

“You would _think_ they would’ve cooled their heads off with age,” Allura says, arms crossed. “But they’re as energetic as ever. They had Alfor up for two nights in a row.”

“Some people never change,” Shiro says, smiling softly at her.

Allura turns her head.

“Well!” Farlo says, pointing a finger to the sky. “You must be tired after long journey here. We’ll arrange your usual room, and put another plate on for dinner—”

“Thank you, King,” Shiro interrupts. “But the room will be just fine. I am feeling pretty tired, so I think I’ll just turn in for the night.”

“Very well,” Farlo replies. “Then we shall have a magnificent breakfast! You can tell us all about your travels!”

Something taps him on the elbow.

“Shiro?” Alfor asks, helmet nestled in his arms. “Can you take me for a ride in the Black Lion?”

Shiro smiles, placing a hand on the child’s head.

“Maybe another time.”

.

.

.

The room is dark. 

Metal hand on the edge, Shiro watches from the balcony as Alfor runs in the courtyard just outside the castle walls, the Black Lion’s helmet wobbling on his head. The young boy charges, jumps and leaps – waving his arm around in flurries as he pretends to be _him_. Defending the universe from all its monsters.

Shiro is alone.

“It’s been twenty years,” he says, speaking soft so his voice doesn’t carry. “He doesn’t look a day over eight.”

Allura steps from the hall, spreading light over the room for a brief moment as she turns, shutting the door slowly.

“He’d look younger, normally,” she says. “Alteans don’t age as quickly as you do.”

“I never would’ve guess,” he grins, looking behind at her. She closes her eyes as she leans into the door, hands pressed against the metal surface. Shiro waits for a moment, collecting his thoughts, wondering if….

“Does Farlo suspect anything?”

Her eyes snap open, breath lost in her throat. She pushes herself off the wall, eyes staring at the ground.

“He’s… only half-Altean, so he suspects it comes from his side.”

Shiro turns so he leans against the balcony.

“I see…” he says, staring at his feet. “That’s good.”

Allura looks at him.

“I’m…” 

She stops as his head turns up toward her, hand poised above her heart. They hold the lock for a long moment, seconds passing like hours.

“I’m… sorry,” she finally says, lowering her arm. “I know it must be hard.”

Shiro looks back to the ground.

“Better for him to have a father here,” he says. “Than one traveling the universe.”

She stays silent – he takes his chance.

“Allura…” he says, stepping into the room. “I want to name Alfor the Black Lion’s successor. I… I know it wouldn’t be for a while, but at least with you raising him, I know Voltron is in good hands.”

The words hang in the air and in his throat as he crosses the room to her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he looks her right in the face. Still, she says nothing.

“It’s the only legacy I can give him,” he says, bowing his head. “Please, let me do this.”

He keeps his eyes on their feet.

“I will… think about it.”

Shiro raises his head with a smile on his face, but it is brief as he looks on her turned face. Something else hangs in the space between them, something he doesn’t know about. Fingers adjusting on her skin, all he can think to say is

“What is it?”

Allura doesn’t answer right away. Her eyes are turned from him, locked on something far away. Her arms move to the front as her hands fold across her stomach, and she looks down to her hands.

Then, to him.

“I’m pregnant,” she says, all at once. “We’re… hoping for a girl.”

Shiro feels his heart drop into his stomach, and for a long while, he doesn’t blink or breathe. Allura lowers her head again, and suddenly his arms are wrapped around her as he pulls her in for a tight hug.

“I’m happy for you,” he says above her hair. “Really. The others will be too.”

Allura pauses for a moment, then raises her arms around his back.

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” she whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he strokes her hair. “I’m glad you did.”

She sighs, squeezing him tight.

“I’ve missed you.”

Shiro smiles.

“Yeah…” he says. “Me too.”


End file.
